Ich Liebe Dich
by chanbubble
Summary: My first ChanBaek fanfic! enjoy reading and please... No copycat and silent readers! I really hope to see many reviews for this fanfic. kekekeke P.S: I got an idea to make this fanfic because of my history book
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ich Liebe Dich

Cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Author: chanbubble

Pairing: ChanBaek/Chanyeol Baekhyun

Disclaimer: ini FF murni pemikiran chan sendiri, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau latar mohon dimaklumi. NO COPYCAT OR SILENT READER!

Author's note: Hey readers! Ini ff ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) pertama yang aku buat. Semoga kalian semua suka ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca! ^^ Oiya, karena cerita ini ada hubungan dengan jaman dahulu… chan tidak tahu sebenarnya seperti apa jadi ini semua hanya rekayasa ya jadi maaf kalau ada banyak penyimpangan tentang keadaan jaman dahulu kala T T

_15__th__ December 1967_

Baekhyun sedang membaca sebuah buku di kamarnya. Diluar terdengar banyak orang sedang berbincang-bincang namun Baekhyun mengabaikan suara mereka, ia tetap focus pada buku yang ia baca. Sebuah buku bergambar berisikan dongeng sebelum tidur, buku favorit Baekhyun.

_Krek_

Pintu kamarnya dibuka, dan seseorang duduk di tepi kasurnya. Memandangi Baekhyun lalu akhirnya berbicara "Baek?"

"Iya mom? Ada apa?"

"Besok kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, tidak jauh dari sini namun kau harus ikut. Nancy akan menyiapkan barang-barangmu, lebih baik kau tidur saja sekarang karena besok pagi pagi sekitar jam enam kau sudah harus siap" ucap mama Baekhyun lembut sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menarik selimutnya. "Iya mom. Aku tidur sekarang, ada apa lagi besok?"

"Seperti biasa… Tentang pekerjaan nak" Mama menunduk sambil menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti "Okay mom… good night" ia memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk tidur. "Good night dear" mom mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya dan perlahan berjingkat keluar kamar dan menutup pintu tanpa suara.

Mom berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri lalu tiba tiba tertegun ketika melihat dad muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah bilang ke Baekhyun bahwa besok kita akan pergi sebentar?"

Mom hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Sudah, tenang saja… Apakah masalah ini begitu rumit sehingga kita harus pergi dari rumah selama dua bulan?"

"Ya, ini harus segera diselesaikan secepatnya. Penduduk disana melakukan perlawanan besar-besaran dan kita harus menghentikannya, kita harus mengerahkan semua prajurit yang kita miliki. Tapi aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar,aku hanya bertugas mengawasi" jelas dad panjang lebar. "ah… begitu rupanya, baiklah kurasa sudah waktunya tidur sekarang. Apa rekan dan anak buahmu sudah kembali ke tempat mereka masing masing?"

"Sudah, rapat hari ini sudah selesai. Ayo kita beristirahat"

Mom dan Dad masuk ke kamar mereka lalu semuanya menjadi hening.

_16__th__ December 1967 _

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa-apa. Begitu ia bangun pagi yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Nancy sedang berlutut di pojok ruangan memasukkan barang barang Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah koper besar, Baekhyun seketika kembali ke kenyataan dan menyadari bahwa hari ini ia akan pergi bersama mom dan dad. Saat Nancy menoleh dan melihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah terbangun dari istirahatnya selama delapan jam, ia langsung berdiri dan menyuruh Baekhyun supaya lekas mandi dan berpakaian. Baekhyun hanya menuruti nya dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia turun ke bawah bersama Nancy di belakangnya membawa koper besar miliknya menuruni tangga. Heran, Baekhyun tidak melihat mom dan dad di meja makan, yang tersedia disitu hanyalah sarapan untuknya. Tempat mom dan dad biasa duduk sudah rapi, apa mereka sudah sarapan duluan? Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu ia duduk di tempatnya, membaca doa lalu makan.

Sambil makan mata Baekhyun sibuk menjelajahi pemandangan di sekitarnya, kelihatannya rumah nya berubah…? Banyak barang penting yang sudah tidak ada lagi pada tempatnya dan ada suara ribut ribut diluar. Baekhyun mengira-ngira ada apa sebenarnya.

"Oh Baekhyun, rupanya kau sudah selesai" suara lembut mom menyambut saat Baekhyun keluar dari rumah. "Mom! Ada apa ini? Mengapa ada banyak mobil disini dan barang barang kita semua dibawa pergi" Baekhyun berlari menghampiri mom. Nancy masih dibelakangnya, tergopoh-gopoh membawa kopernya dan beberapa tas lalu menaruhnya di salah satu bagasi mobil.

"Kan mom sudah bilang kalau kita akan pergi sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "sebentar? Mom, kurasa sebentar tidak akan memerlukan barang sebegini banyaknya…"

"Baekhyun, kita akan pergi selama dua bulan dan mom rasa kamu harus belajar dirumah dan meninggalkan teman temanmu sementara" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya "dua bulan? Ah…. Oke baiklah mom." Baekhyun menunduk sedih, ia akan dibawa pergi selama dua bulan ke tempat yang belum ia ketahui dan ia tentu saja akan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Namun tiba tiba ada suara yang memanggil Baekhyun, terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun menoleh, "Luhan? Xiumin?"

Ia lekas berlari mendekati dua orang temannya yang sedang cengar-cengir tidak jelas. "Yo Baek! Ayo kita bermain ini hari sabtu kan?" kata luhan sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak bisakah kalian lihat aku akan pergi dari sini selama dua bulan karena dad ada urusan?"

Luhan dan Xiumin memandang pemandangan di belakang punggung Baekhyun, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ternyata Baekhyun juga akan pergi. "Wow… Baek, itu waktu yang lama" kata Xiumin. "Itu berarti kau tidak bisa ikut kita ke pantai besok hft sungguh disayangkan"

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu, kawannya itu benar. "Aish, tidak apa-apa jangan bersedih Baekhyun! Kita bisa bermain kapan kapan hari kok… Sampai jumpa!" Luhan dan Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun lalu mereka pergi dari pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mom dan dad lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu berjalan. Ia penasaran mau dibawa kemanakah ia?

"Mh.." Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya berulang kali. Ia sekarang masih ada di dalam mobil namun mobil itu telah berhenti. Dan juga kosong. Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela dengan malas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia melihat mom sedang sibuk membantu Nancy dan yang lain menurunkan barang bawaan dan dad sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya. "Ah, Baekhyun sudah bangun rupanya" Mom menghampiri Baekhyun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ayo manis, turunlah. Kita sudah sampai di tempat yang akan kita tinggali selama dua bulan kedepan" Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya ditanah dengan masih setengah di alam bawah sadar namun ia langsung tersadar dan membulatkan matanya "Ewh!" ia mengangkat kakinya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia melangkah di tanah berlumpur yang becek. Mom hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun "Hahaha, baru saja hujan. Ayo cepat turun dan lihatlah tempat tinggal barumu. Dengar petir menyambar-nyambar, sebentar lagi kayaknya juga akan turun hujan"

Baekhyun turun dari mobil lalu berlari ke beranda depan sebuah bangunan. Ia melihat-lihat kesekitar dari situ. Bangunan itu lumayan besar, dari bentuknya sudah jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah sebuah rumah. Rumah itu memiliki jendela yang panjang-panjang dan pintu depan terbuat dari kayu jati yang kokoh dengan pegangan emas.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah tombol di sisi kiri pintu. _"Pasti ini bel rumahnya!" _Dengan iseng Baekhyun memencet tombol tersebut dan sebuah bunyi yang amat nyaring terdengar sampai keluar. "Baekhyun, jangan iseng! Didalam tidak ada siapa-siapa mengapa kau memencet belnya?" kata Dad saat bersiap memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu. Baekhyun cekikikan "Hanya mengetes dad, maaf!"

Dad menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu ia mendorong pintu depan itu supaya terbuka "Ayo semuanya masuk"

_18__th__ December 1967 _

Belum ada berapa hari Baekhyun sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di tempat sementaranya. Ia menemui sebuah piano besar di ruang tengah dan saat ia menyentuhkan jari mungilnya diatas satu tuts ia langsung menyukai hal yang bernama "piano" tersebut. Baekhyun juga menyukai dapur dan ruang makan disitu, begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk suasana disekitarnya berubah menjadi hangat dan bau sedap makanan tidak ada hentinya menerobos lubang hidungnya, lalu memenuhi paru-parunya membuat perutnya meraung-raung minta diisi. Baekhyun juga suka melihat keluar jendela dari kamarnya dan terkadang di kamar Nancy. Dua kamar itulah yang mempunyai pemandangan yang bagus untuk dilihat diluar jendela. Dari kamar Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat gunung di kejauhan dan lembah-lembah di bawahnya. Dan padang rumput yang luas lalu disambung dengan beberapa bangunan-bangunan yang jarang jarang.

Hari ini Baekhyun berencana akan mengelilingi bagian luar. Lebih tepatnya halaman dan taman belakang. Baekhyun mengelilingi pekarangan sambil meloncat loncat riang, beberapa kupu-kupu terbang mengelilinginya, mengira Baekhyun adalah tanaman bunga berjalan karena ia memakai flower crown yang ia dan Nancy buat bersama serta kalung dan gelang dari bunga. Baekhyun yang dianggap seperti itu menerima saja, ia juga menikmati serangga berwarna warni itu disekitarnya.

"Baekhyun?" Terdengar suara dad dari kejauhan saat Baekhyun sedang bersantai-santai duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar dengan seekor kucing tertidur di pahanya. Baekhyun segera memerintahkan kucing itu untuk bangun dan tidur di tempat lain. Kucing itu tampak sedikit marah namun ia segera memakluminya. _"Mungkin Baekhyun sedang ingin bermain dengan sesuatu didalam rumah oke, aku juga ingin mencari makan!" _pikir kucing tersebut

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan taman belakang nya yang indah dan menghampiri dad. "Ada apa dad?"

"Dad sudah mencarimu daritadi, kau kemana saja huh?" dad terlihat tidak sabaran sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Maaf dad! Aku… sibuk menyesuaikan diri hahaha" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berseri

"Huft merepotkan saja… sekarang, temani dad pergi ke suatu tempat" kata dad sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan menstarter. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit bingung namun yasudah turuti saja! Ia masuk ke mobil duduk disebelah dad di jok depan. Tumben dad tidak menggunakan sopir

Mobil itu melaju keluar dari gerbang, Baekhyun dengan sabar menunggu didalam mobil sambil bersenandung pelan dan… hey!  
Nada ini bagus, akan kucoba menggunakan piano nanti,pikirnya.

_Ciiitttt _

Mobil itu berhenti, dad langsung turun dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. "Baekhyun, sementara dad didalam sini maukah kau berbaik hati pergi ke reruntuhan kosong disana itu untuk mengumpulkan beberapa batu kecil? Ambillah beberapa yang terlihat paling bersinar, nantinya akan dikumpulkan dalam akuarium di rumah kita"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Siap komandan!" lalu ia berlari ke reruntuhan rumah kosong yang dimaksud Dad. Ia berhenti di depan, lalu melihat berkeliling. Bangunan ini sudah hampir benar benar runtuh, yang tersisa hanya dinding dinding kerangka tanpa pintu dan kelihatannya bangunan ini kosong. Baekhyun menapakkan kakinya masuk lalu melihat beberapa bebatuan kecil kecil disudut ruangan. Ia memasukkan beberapa kedalam saku celananya, ia ingin sekali segera cepat cepat pergi dari situ karena hawanya dingin dan ia sendirian sekarang.

"_Satu,dua,tiga,dua puluh… Kurasa cukup" _Baekhyun menghitung batu batu kecil itu lalu memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sakunya. Ia mengambil langkah besar besar menuju ke luar namun ia terpeleset dan bruk! Jatuh di lantai batu yang keras dan dingin _"shit!" _umpatnya. Ia beringsut-ingsut bangun meskipun lututnya terasa perih dan terluka, juga ada beberapa goresan di sikunya.

Belum sempat ia hendak lari terdengar suara merintih dari pojok ruangan "s-siapakah disana…? T-tolong…."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia sudah benar benar yakin akan keluar sekarang, namun sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa karena ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi kakinya. "K-kumohon… tolong aku.."

Baekhyun tertegun ditempat saat ia melihat mata besar itu memohon kepadanya.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

**Heyyyyyy! Author chanbubble membawa FF baru~**

**Chan minta maaf ya jika ada kesalah salahan pada tahun atau keadaannya chan benar benar tidak tahu tolong maklumi kekhilafan chan T T ini FF chanbaek chan yang pertama lohhh *giggles* kuharap kalian semua menyukainya, readers! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya, chapter dua akan segera di update tergantung seberapa banyak reviews** **yang chan dapat puahahaha. Hope you like it guys! See you later~**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ich Liebe Dich

Cast: Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun

Author: chanbubble

Pairing: ChanBaek/Chanyeol Baekhyun

Disclaimer: ini FF murni pemikiran chan sendiri, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita atau latar mohon dimaklumi. NO COPYCAT OR SILENT READER!

Baekhyun masih memandangi anak yang memegang kakinya dengan bingung sekaligus ketakutan. "_Apa maksud orang ini? Dan siapa dia? Apa pula yang ia lakukan disini?"_ pikirnya.

"Kumohon.. t-tolong aku.." ucap nya lagi. Baekhyun memandang wajah anak tersebut dalam-dalam. Ia melihat ekspresi yang amat ketakutan,serta lebam disekitar mata dan bibirnya berdarah. Badannya pun dipenuhi pasir dan kotoran. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dan kamu siapa? Mengapa kamu ada disini? Ayo ceritakan semuanya! Mungkin aku dapat membantu" Baekhyun membawa anak itu duduk di pinggir ruangan dan bertanya dengan ramah.

Anak itu yang tadinya mengira bahwa Baekhyun sama saja dengan anak-anak yang lainnya langsung berubah pikiran. Ia kira tadi Baekhyun akan langsung menendang nya dan berlari menjauh, namun tidak.

"E..eng.. mereka memukulku,menonjokku,menendang.. s-sakit" erangnya. "siapa yang berani melakukan itu padamu? Katakan!" kata Baekhyun sambil dengan iba melihatnya. Ia penasaran, siapa sebenarnya anak itu.

"T-teman sekolahku.. mereka semua, tidak menginginkan aku di sekolah.. kata mereka aku tidak pantas dan tidak boleh ada disana namun aku tetap berusaha.. aku tidak mau kehilangan.. sekolah.." ucapnya sambil meneteskan air mata. Baekhyun memberinya saputangan kesayangannya yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku celananya. "jangan menangis… apa yang membuat mereka jadi sperti itu?"

"Mereka iri, mereka ingin mendapat angka 100 di kertas ulangannya namun mereka tidak bisa… beberapa juga ada yang mengatakan kalau aku bukan golongan mereka maka aku tidak pantas sekolah.." anak itu mengusap air matanya dengan saputangan Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "t-terimakasih.. kurasa tidak ada orang yang mau berbicara padaku di dunia ini lagi… k-kamu siapa?"

"aku Baekhyun, aku dibawa dad kesini… yah sebenarnya aku tidak tahu ini di daerah mana namun ia kesini karena ada pekerjaan.. bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin mengenalimu lebih jauh" Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengelus punggung anak itu. Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun lalu ia menceritakan semua, semua tentang kehidupannya.

Dan dalam waktu 10 menit, anak itu selesai bercerita dan Baekhyun memahami setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Anak itu bernama Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Ia berumur sama dengan Baekhyun dan ia sudah menetap di daerah ini sejak ia kecil. Ia tinggal hanya berdua bersama ibu dan adiknya, yang ia ketahui bernama Park Se Hun (anggap aja ini Sehun, Cuma marganya doang yang diganti buat nge samain yeol ^^). Sejak kecil ia hidup di gubuk kumuh tak jauh dari reruntuhan ini dan katanya ia sering bermain sendirian disini karena semua orang tidak menyukainya. Ia termasuk dalam golongan rendah, golongan yang dijajah. Sementara teman teman sekolahnya (begitu pula Baekhyun) adalah golongan yang menjajah (anggap aja ini cerita seperti jaman Indonesia dijajah Belanda dulu tapi ini bukan Indonesia-Belanda melainkan negeri antah berantah(?)) jadi teman temannya samasekali tidak suka Chanyeol dan ia dikucilkan.

"oh jadi begitu…" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Chanyeol. "sabarlah… aku mau kok jadi temanmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk nepuk punggung yeol

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "benarkah? Kamu mau?" tanyanya tanpa berkedip. "benar! Mulai sekarang kita teman, aku akan sering mengajakmu bermain sehingga kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagiii~" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi…apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku kan berbeda…" kata Chanyeol sambil menunduk. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun berbeda golongan dengannya,Baekhyun juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Tidak ada yang berbeda Yeol, kita sama-sama manusia. Dan setahuku semua manusia itu sama saja hak dan kewajibannya. Dan begitu pula kamu Yeol, kau juga mendapat hak sebagai manusia, hak berteman. Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita berteman yakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa untuk orang tuamu..?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya apalagi dad tidak akan suka jika ia berteman dengan Chanyeol. "Tak apa. Aku akan mengurus semuanya. Akan aku pastikan hubungan kita baik-baik saja, kita berteman diam diam ne? aku janji, aku tidak akan menjerumuskanmu dalam masalah" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, meminta Chanyeol untuk menautkan miliknya sebagai tanda janji telah dibuat. Chanyeol memandang kelingking Baekhyun, untuk beberapa saat ia tampak ragu namun akhirnya ia menautkan kelingkingnya di milik Baekhyun dan mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Oke. Janji!"

…

Baekhyun sedang duduk di dalam mobil dad. Ia melihat keluar jendela dan ia mendapati bahwa hari sudah malam. Keheningan menyelimuti mobil tersebut lalu tiba tiba dad berbicara. "Baekhyun, dad dan mom akan tinggal selama 3 minggu di tempat rekan kerja dad mulai esok hari. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Nancy akan tetap dirumah kok.. atau kau mau ikut serta?" katanya. Seketika Baekhyun mendapat ide cemerlang

"Oh tidak usah dad, itu tidak akan apa-apa kok, aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri… dimana tempatnya memang?"

"Di tempat yang tadi, memangnya kenapa?"

"bolehkah aku ikut serta saat mengantar?"

Dad mengangguk "Boleh, nanti supir Dad yang akan mengantarmu kembali kalau begitu"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"_Bagus."_

…

_19__th__ December 1967_

Baekhyun melihat ayahnya telah masuk kedalam bangunan itu, ia cepat cepat kembali ke depan mobil nya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga supirnya. Supir itu hanya mengangguk lalu Baekhyun melesat pergi ke reruntuhan yang tak jauh dari situ.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan berbisik setengah berteriak "Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" panggilnya sambil menjelajahi seisi ruangan dengan matanya. "Aku disini.. Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal dan berhasil menemukan Chanyeol di sudut ruangan, sedang duduk sambil mencoret sesuatu di dinding. "Chan.. ayo, ikut aku cepat!" perintah Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Eo? Ada apa Baekhyun? Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanyanya penasaran. "Sudahlah, akan kujelaskan nanti ayo sekarang cepat" Baekhyun menarik kuat-kuat lengan Chanyeol dan berlari keluar, Chanyeol hanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia ikut berlari dibelakangnya dengan penasaran.

Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu ia duduk di jok belakang, di sebelah Chanyeol. "B-Baekhyun – a… aku mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung saat pintu mobil telah dikunci dan mobil berjalan pelan. "Kau akan menginap dirumahku Chan! Selama 3 minggu! Mom dan Dad pergi menginap di rumah rekan Dad, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Hah hah?" Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat sambil tersenyum riang. Chanyeol kaget mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, ia bahkan belum meminta izin kepada ibu dan adiknya. "T-tapi.. kenapa kau tidak bilang terlebih dahulu Baekhyun? Nanti jika ibu dan adikku mencariku… bagaimana… dan bukannya aku tidak seharusnya bermain di rumahmu? Bukannya kita seharusnya…"

"sssttt!" Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Chanyeol untuk menyuruhnya diam. Chanyeol bingung sambil melihat kearah telunjuk Baekhyun. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Soal ibu dan adikmu… tak apa, aku akan menyuruh salah satu pelayan ku untuk mengantar surat kepadanya. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin kau akan betah di rumahku Chanyeol! – umm lebih tepatnya di rumah sementaraku hehehe" ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Ini pertama kalinya aku mengundang teman yang berbeda untuk menginap di rumahku saat mom dan dad pergi… rasanya sungguh, menyenangkan." Chanyeol mengangguk setuju lalu ia hendak berbicara namun ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah tertidur di pundaknya.

…

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas, lalu mengerjapkannya tiga kali. "Unft.. ada apa sih.." ia menguap lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. "Kurasa kita sudah sampai di rumah Baekhyun" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu menormalkan ukurannya kembali, ia baru kembali ke kenyataan. "Ah iya! Yasudah ayo turun, aduh rasanya leherku mau patah saja tidur didalam mobil seperti itu" kata Baekhyun, ia membuka pintu mobil lalu turun, diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"W-woah…" gumam chanyeol dengan mulut menganga. Sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas rumah Baekhyun. Meski itu adalah rumah sementara namun sudah sangat besar bagi Chanyeol. Ia mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, dan berdecak kagum.

"Hey" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan ia langsung berjengit. "Hahaha, ada apa Chan? Mengapa kaget begitu? Ayo masuk dulu, dan tutup mulut mu itu! Nanti bisa bisa ada capung yang masuk dan membuat sarang didalamnya"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menutup mulutnya yang sedaritadi ia biarkan terbuka lebar, ia sungguh takjub dengan pemandangan rumah Baekhyun yang sungguh mewah. Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan perlahan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Didalam, belum berakhir kemewahan rumah Baekhyun bahkan lebih dari yang ia bisa lihat diluar. Namun saat Chanyeol sedang asyik mengagumi isi rumah Baekhyun tiba-tiba matanya berhenti dan tertancap pada sebuah benda besar berwarna hitam dengan garis garis putih di tengah suatu ruangan. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol melangkah mendekati benda itu dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Chan apa yang kau… eh? Kau sudah bertemu pianoku?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berkata, "ini namanya piano Baek? Aku tidak pernah melihat piano sebelumnya.. Ini benda apa? Apakah bisa bekerja jika aku.." Chanyeol melayangkan jarinya dan memencet salah satu tuts di piano tersebut dan sebuah dentingan terdengar di telinganya. Dan lagi-lagi ia berjengit. "Hahahaha, kau sungguh lucu Chanyeol! Kita tinggalkan saja dulu pianonya, apakah kau tidak mau melihat lihat kamarmu – eh kamar barumu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga putar dan sampai di lantai dua dan ia memimpin Chanyeol berjalan ke sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan pintu itu langsung terbuka. Menunjukkan sebuah kamar yang cocok untuk seorang anak laki-laki seumuran mereka. Baekhyun sudah meminta pelayannya untuk mendekorasi sedikit kamar itu agar layak dipakai Chanyeol.

Kamar itu dilapisi wallpaper berwarna biru laut dan tempat tidurnya dilapisi sprei yang sama warnanya dengan motif roket kecil. Di sudut-sudut kamar juga ada lemari besar yang bahkan mungkin cukup dimasukkan seluruh baju Chanyeol dari ia kecil hingga sekarang. Juga ada meja belajar,lampu tidur,jam weker,serta sebuah rak penuh berisi barang barang yang mungkin akan disukai Chanyeol (komik,miniature,novel,dll).

"Jadi.. apakah kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Ya, Baekhyun! Aku sangat menyukainya! Terimakasih…" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tertawa, "Oiya, untuk baju-bajumu.." Baekhyun melangkah ke depan lemari besar itu lalu membukanya. "semua sudah tersedia disini, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin ukurannya akan pas untukmu"

Chanyeol melongok kedalam lemari besar itu dan mendapati isinya penuh dengan baju anak laki-laki dan Chanyeol menyukai segala bentuk dan model baju yang ada di dalam situ.

"Masih ada banyak hal lain yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu! aku yakin dalam 3 minggu kau akan bisa mengetahui semua hal yang belum pernah kau ketahui!" ucap Baekhyun lalu ia memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**Hai readers, maaf chanbubble kelamaan nerusin chap 2 nya huhuhu T^T apa kalian masih setia nungguin update-an baru dari chan? Chan rasa udah lupa semua sama ff ini huaaaa… chan kesibukan sama urusan rl sih.**

**Oke bagi readers, tolong tulis review ya! Yang banyak hihihi. Supaya chan tau masih ada yang nungguin chapter selanjutnya dari FF ini. Ingat, NO REVIEWS NO NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


End file.
